A New Life
by meetingreality
Summary: Kagome has just escaped death from Inuyasha by transporting herself to another place. When she wakes up, she finds herself in Hogwarts. HPxIY
1. Chappie One

Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please, no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, though. I tried to make this as original as possible, so if I get close to anyone else's story, I'm so sorry. The reason I'm writing this is because I hate how a lot of Inu-Harry stories include the whole Inu gang, and i like those stories with just Kagome in it. Don't worry, if it's just an Inu story, than I'd be rooting for InuYasha to win Kagome's heart. Plus I'm bored out of my mind with school and all that crap.

" speaking"

'_thinking'_

"speaking Japanese"

( ) Author's whining and ramblings

Disclamer- Don't sue cause I don't own either Harry Potter or InuYasha, and if you do, all you'll be getting is a crappy computer that doesn't work too well and some Goldfish crackers. So HA!

Chappie 1

Kagome looked through the bushes to find them kissing. Frozen with shock, she stood rooted to the spot as InuYasha started to talk to Kikyou.

"Don't worry, you'll soon have your soul back once more, love. Kagome will be shreads when I'm through with her."

Tears filled her eyes and an involuntary sob made its way out of her throat when she heard those horrible words. She ran, not knowing where to, but she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast thanks to running in the Feudal Era all the time. Familiar landmarks flashed before her eyes as she ran, the well, the God tree, and the river where she had taught Shippou how to fish, until she no longer knew where she was. She slowed and eventually stopped in a clearing. Too sad to cry, Kagome waited for InuYasha to come, for she knew he would. Sure enough, InuYasha came tearing through the forest to the clearing she stood in.

"Wench, it's time to die."

Anger filled her very being at those words, then a coldness she had never experienced before replaced it. She smoothly whipped her bow out and began shooting at InuYasha. He deftly dodged them then leaped toward her. He cut her bow in half with his claws and then proceded to do the same with her. She jumped out of the way, but his claws dug into her calf.

Kagome gave a cry of pain then tried desperately to think of ways to get away. She couldn't sit him, for she had removed the rosary beads two weeks ago after they had defeated Naraku and completed the Jewel, which hung from her neck. Then an idea sprang into her mind. It was risky, she might kill herself in the process if she used too much energy, but she would do it. '_Please, take me as far as possible away from here.' _Silently thanking Kaede for the spell, she concentrated on her powers, and with a flash of blue, disappeared from the clearing much to the hanyou's rage.

(I think I'll end the chapter here. MWAHAHAHA! Where is Kagome now? sees readers' threatening glares and 'eeps' Maybe not, ON WITH THE STORY!)

Kagome had used a very powerful transportation spell that had drained her of her strength. While still under influence of the spell, she had sealed the well so InuYasha could not go through and hurt her family.

With another flash of blue, she landed in a dimly lit stone room that contained two very startled people. One was an old man with a long white beard that reached to his waist ( guess who!), and the other was a stern looking woman in an elegant green robe and had a tight bun on top of her head (GUESS WHO! Okay, okay, I'll stop)

"Hi" Kagome said weakly, before blackness succombed her and she fainted onto the floor.

All right, chappie one is done! I really hope you like it! Personally, I think I did a darn good job since it was my first story, but I won't brag. Please review and tell me how you liked my fic. It's easy, just press the pretty little button below and write some words.

I know it says romance in the summary, but I don't know about pairings. So, I'm going to let you take a poll. Here are the categories:

Kag/Harry Potter

Kag/Draco

Kag/ imaginary character

I know I don't have an Inuyasha category  
, but he's a jerk in this story. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! If you have another charcter you'd like Kagome to be paired with, just tell me. I'll add it in the categories. NOW you have something to review about, SO REVIEW!

Ja ne! I hope I spelled that right. It'd be just my luck if I wrote some like pickles or kiss my but or something like that.


	2. Chappie two

All right people, even though I didn't get many reviews, I'll write this chapter anyway. I know it's been a while since I've posted, but it's NOT MY FAULT! I need the polls in so I can write some more, so REVIEW! Please? Pretty please? holds out candy I'll give you some Skittles if you do!

"talking"

'_thinkin'_

"speakin in Japanese"

DisclaimerPoopie! I don't own InuYasha! BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY, AND EVEN THE PLOT WHEN I GET AROUND TO MAKING ONE!

Dumbledore stood in the infirmary looking curiously at the girl who had magically appeared in his office. Professor McGonagall and himself had been discussing plans about Hogwarts for the upcoming year when the girl, bloodied and weary, had appeared and startled the two Professors. They recovered from their shock after she collapsed onto the floor, and had brought the girl to the Hospital Wingon in a stretcher. Luckily Madame Promfrey had been there instead of her summer home looking up cures in the library to tend to the girl.

At the moment, the girl was sleeping fittfully on her bed. She had not woken up for two days, and she occasionally muttered in her sleep in a language Dumbledore knew as Japanese, but he did not understand the words.

He checked on her frequently, and he constantly wondered who she could be, why she had appeared, and, most importantly, how she had become so powerful at such a young age.

It was almost impossible to Apparate inside the castle walls, and, as far he knew, he was the only person who could do it. It took him fifty years to learn how to become powerful enough to do it, but here this girl was, a girl of about sixteen, Apparating into his office, which was the most magically protected place of the whole castle.

Then a thought struck the old wizard. What if Voldemort knows about her? Would he try and control her? Dumbledore frowned, feeling worry nagging at the edges of his mind. Yes, he would defiently try to control her, and he must not let the dark Lord get to her.

Kagome struggled against the darkness that engulfed her. Images flashed before her eyes; Shippo playing, Sango practicing with her huge boomerang (I'm not going to even _attempt_ to spell it), the lecherous monk goggling at girls, and finally her last moments with InuYasha. There was such blood lust in those eyes when he had tried to kill her. All emotions about him were now void, save one: hatred. How she hated the face, which she had once dared to dream was hers to love, now that he had betrayed her. She knew he would eventually go back to that bitch, Kikyou, but she never thought he would hurt her.

The images started to swirl now, and a huge headache developed in her head. Groaning, she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Beds lined a large room, which had walls made of stones. She now began to panic, she had no idea where she was and her head was about to explode in pain. . .

"Hello, do you speak English?" Kagome craned her head around to see an old man dressed in odd robes and who had a long beard that reached to his waist. Her panic soon receded when saw the man she had startled when she had transported herself here. But she remained cautious just in case.

"I speak it realtively well. Where am I? And who are you?"

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and you are in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Kagome's eyes widened when he said this. This had to be a joke, she never thought wizards and witches were still alive today. But then uncertainty clouded her mind, '_What day _is_ it?_' But she dismissed this thought and instead asked, "Where is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is in England." Professor Dumblefore paused, and then asked her, "Who are you? I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She hesitated then continued, "I come from Japan, and I'm sorry if I intruded in any way. Professor, have you ever heard of a computer?"

"Why, yes I have, it's a Muggle contraption I believe. Why do you ask?"

Relief flooded her mind for she now knew she was in her own time. She frowned ,however, when he said the word Muggle, but perhaps it was an English slang word. "No reason" she replied.

"Miss Higurashi, how would you like to attend this school? I don't know how we missed detecting you because you have such a strong power, but I think it will be all right if we start you out in sixth year and just give you private lessons until you catch up with the other students."

Kagome thought this over. She had nothing else to do, and this would defiently strengthen her powers. She grinned, then said, "Professor, I would be honored to attend your school."

Dumbledore did not question now, seeing as she was still weak, but his questions would soon be answered. He didn't think she was one of Voldemort's minions, for she seemed too...pure. No, Dumbledore would not let Voldemort hurt her. But this would defiently be an interesting year. . .

YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Come on guys, please review, I really need to know what the

pairings should be! Oh, and thank you RoaringWind for that wonderful review! So far, peeps, we have one vote in for the polls, and that is Kag/Harry. I'm going to wait awhile till I actually get some romance in so that people will have enough time to vote.


	3. Chappie Three

Yeah! I got some more reviews! squeals Me so happy! Okay, sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't figure out how to upload another chapter. But now I do! So have fu reading! Oh, and polls are down below.

Disclaimer—Do I have to do this? lawyers start running toward authoress Eeek! Okay, okay, I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter! lawyers grumble and retreat

"talking"

'_thinking'_

speaking Japanese

(authoress's whining and ramblings)

Kagome scarfeed down the strange European food she had been given as Madame Pomfrey stared down at her in shock. "Good Lord, child, slow down! You act as if something's going to pop out of thin air and steal your meal!"

Kagome just nodded her head and continued as if she had starved for three days. Which, actually, was partially true. Two days ago, the day she had come to Hogwarts, she had only eaten half of her breakfastttt before they were attacked by a snake demo. The battle had only took about half an hour, but the Shard gang had to move away from the camp before they could be attacked by more of the snake demons. Kagome had not had time to eat while traveling, and when they had arrived back at Kaede's village, she had immediately flopped down on the floor and slept for a few hours. When she had gotten up, she went looking for InuYasha, and had found them, _together._

'_Don't think about that, I'd like to just forget about him altogether' _At the moment, her food lay in her lap forgotten and a scowl had formed on her face. But then it turned to complete shock as she realized something. Kagome looked around wildly for Shikon no Tama, and found it on the dresser that was next to her bed. Relief flooded through her and she snatched hastily at the necklace and wrenched it onto her neck. She would never let it out of her sight. She was the protector of this dangerous stone, and she would make sure it would never stray into the hands who would use it for evil ever again.

She looked at the pale jewel, which was now complete. Naraku had been killed a few weeks before, and the gang had journeyed to find the remaining shards. Now it was complete, in her hands, and her hands only. Kagome clapsed the jewel in her palm, put the bowl and its contents onto her drawer, and leaned back onto her pillow to reflect upon what had passed while at her stay at Hogwarts. After her talk with Dumbledore, which had been a few hours ago, she had gotten up to rid herself of her boredom and wandered around the castle. Madame Pomfrey had healed all her wounds, with the exception of the one on her leg, which refused to do anything but just scar over. Kagome had not expected the wound to do anything more than that, and she was actually surprised it had partially healed. Of course, she was scared out of her mind when Madame Pomfrey had used magic on her.

Kagome sighed and turned over. This world seemed so confusing, and she had landed right smack dab in the middle of it without a clue. But then she grinned. '_At least I don't have Math anymore…'_

A huge body guard comes out and says the following in a deep voice: "Meetingreality is not available right now because she is hiding somewhere under a rock from angry readers because she has not updated in a long time. I'm here to tell you that this chapter is just a filler that tells what Kagome's been up to lately. The next chapter, meetingreality says, will be longer and more interesting. Also—"

Meetingreality from behind a rock: "Hey, Simon, is the cost clear? Have you told them about the votes?"

sees readers and hides behind body guard "Heh heh, hello there. Um, before you kill me, here's the voting results so far:"

Kag/ Harry Potter:

Kag/ Draco: zilch

Kag/ imaginary person: nada

Jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: I_ know._ People are too darn lazy!

Krissy: thanks for the boomerang's name! I probably won't need the name anymore, though. But you never know.

Roaring Wind: finally! Someone who agrees with me! Haha…I wish I could review at school, but my school has this mean lady for a librarian and she is so SCARY!

Until next time, REVIEW!


	4. Chappie Four

Oh my Gosh! It's Spring Break! A whole week of doing absolutely NOTHING! I went to the book store today and read manga for 2 and a half hours. It was so cool cause all I've ever read of manga is just a text version on the internet. (I'm such a loser) I'll stop blabbering now, K? On with the chappie!

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

speaking japanese

(authoress's ramblings)

* * *

Kagome sat at the steps of the Higurashi Shine with her bags thinking of what she was getting herself into. She was waiting on someone Professor Dumbledore had called Hagrid, who was to pick her up at 2: 00 PM, but it was already 2:15. The man would then take her to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, and then after that she knew not where she would end up. She glanced at her watch again, aggravated, and sighed. Then the God tree caught her eye. Kagome looked around to make sure no one was watching, then slipped over to the massive tree. She thought about everything she would leave, especially her friends. She felt a stab of guilt when she thought of her friends, she had after all had left them without warning. Hopefully, everything would turn out well in the past. She hoped Miroku and Sango would get married, and she wished for Shippou to have a happy life. Maybe Kaede would die peacefully, and Kirara would be content with protecting Sango's family. As for Inuyasha, she hoped him and the clay pot were rotting in hell. Angry tears stung her eyes as she said her final words to her old life. "Goodbye old life, hello new." 

A touch on her shoulder brought her back down to Earth, and she spun around to meet the intruder, meeting instead with something brown, furry, and big. Kagome craned her neck up to find the face of a huge man.

"You wouldn't happen t' be K 'gome, would ya?" The man said. Kagome, lost for words, merely shook her head yes. The man had a rough British accent, and it was hard for her to understand even though she knew English fairly well. "Good, I'm Hagrid. We need t' be goin now, so please get your bags." Kagome nodded again and rushed into the shrine to say goodbye to her family. Souta ran up to her gave her a bear hug, then her grandfather did the same. (except he didn't run up to her.) Last of all she hugged her mother, who whispered into her ear, Have a good time, honey, and don't let memories get you down. And be_ careful._ You know nothing of this place you're going to Miss Higurashi was worried sick about this whole thing. First her baby had come back with injuries, and she had arrived with permission slips and forms for her to sign. Of course she allowed Kagome to go, but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry.

Kagome only hugged her tighter in response then proceeded to getting her bags. Lugging them over her shoulder (Just think about it, she goes to the Feudal Era for two months, and she packs enough for an entire army. Now she's packing for an entire year!), she walked toward Hagrid. He pulled out an old, dried out pen and told her to touch it. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy, but then he explained.

"This is a port key. It transports ya magic'lly to another place when ya touch it." Again he held out the pen and Kagome without hesitation touched it. After all, his aura was good and his black eyes were kind. There was no chance he could be lying.

Kagome felt an odd tug at her navel and she heard the surprised gasps of her family before her surroundings began swirling around her. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. She looked around her with wide eyes. No longer was she outside the shrine, she was now in a dark pub of some kind. People all around her were dressed in robes and had grim looks on their faces. Smoke layered the ceiling above her, and the dim light made her squint her eyes. She felt like an odd ball among these people, for she contrasted with them with her jeans. Kagome had never really worn jeans, but now she would always wear them, for they hid her horrid scars.

Hagrid turned to her and said, "Go over t' that table over there, and order anythin' ya like, just don't go wanderin'. I have t' meet with someone." He handed her odd coins then walked over to another table across the room, knocking over many chairs with his bulk in the process. Kagome watched him go, then proceeded to the table Hagrid had pointed to. At the table was three figures, each cloaked, but without their hoods on. On the left sat a girl with bushy, brown hair, and at the right sat two boys, a red haired one and a jet black haired one. The dark haired boy caught her attention the most, for his aura was most peculiar. Although his aura was safe, he had another aura wrapped around him, a most evil aura that would rival Naraku's, that was not his. Kagome frowned, then shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts as the girl spoke to her.

"You must be Kagome, Hagrid told us to meet you here. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley," she nodded to the red haired boy, "and this is Harry Potter." Kagome nodded in greeting then took a seat next to Hermione. A waiter came up to the table and asked her what she would like to order.

"Umm..Would you happen to have apple juice?" (That one's for you jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow!) The waiter nodded, then disappeared to get her drink. Silence fell over the table.

"So, you're from Japan?" Harry said, trying to stir up a conversation. This girl was intriguing to him, not only was she pretty, _extremely _pretty, but she also had an odd mixture of happiness and sadness. More so of sadness, if you looked closely. Kagome nodded, and Hermione burst into an information goldmine once again.

"I've heard so much about Japan! I've always wanted to go there, because the culture is just beautiful and the history of the place is so—"

"Hermione, please, I think she already knows about her own home." Ron intervened. Hermione gave him a dirty look, then asked, "So you'll be coming to Hogwarts with us, won't you? Of course you are, I'll help you with homework and classes if you have trouble. So what year will you be in?"

A look of confusion spread over her face, year? She opened her mouth to speak, but was saved from asking when Hagrid came up to the table. "Well, hello, you three. I see you've met Miss Ka'gome already, here. Well, come now, we need ter get your stuff for this year." Kagome said goodbye, then followed Hagrid out of the pub and into a cramped clearing. She watched in amazement as Hagrid tapped the stones, which parted and showed Kagome a large shopping area, full of things she never thought were possible.

Hagrid grinned at her amazement, and said, "Welcome t' Diagon Alley."

* * *

I could write more, but I wanted to hurry and get this chapter up. So far, Kagome has come back to the shrine, got her mom to let her go to Hogwarts, met Harry Potter,and now she's in Diagon Alley. Yaahh! Here are the poles: 

Kag/ Harry: 2

Kag/ Draco: nothing happenin so far

Kag/ Imaginary person: none yet

RoaringWind—I know who you are! You wrote _The Stars That Touched Everyone's Heart_! Please update on your story! Oh, and I'm thinking about putting Shippou in, but not as a teacher. How should I put him in?

BRAC3 FACE3—You think it's good? Thank you!

Jaryjosephewantsapplejuicenow—The reason for the last chapter is to just tell what Kagome's been up to.

See ya!


	5. Chappie Five

Hello! I'm at my grandparent's house writing this cause I'm spending the night here! You know what's sad? I have no cable at home, which means no Inuyasha, and my grandparents have cable in both the guest room (where I'm, uh, _sleeping)_ and in the den, so yeah!

"talking"

'_thinkin'_

speaking Japanese

(mindless jib jab)

* * *

Disclaimer: OH no! I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter! **shifts eyes around** it's not as if I did anything _really_ bad. **inuyasha falls out of closet he was locked in **"meetingreality, you wench, you said there was ramen in there!" hehe...**stuffs inuyasha back in closet** you didn't see anything! and I don't own either Inuyasha or Harry Potter! 

"Welcome t' Diagon Alley"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Subconsciously she stepped forward, then sped off at full speed at the sight of all the displays.

Hagrid followed her to one of the windows she was drooling on, and pulled her away toward a large marble building across the street. As they stepped inside, Kagome had to stop herself from staring at the short, hideous creatures, who's auras were questionable. Despite her attempts, Hagrid saw her fearful look and explained, "These ur goblins, K'gome, they run Gringotts Bank."

Kagome's expression softened a little, but she stiffened when one asked her in that snooty little voice they have (I hate that voice!), "May I help you?" Hagrid saved her from answering by saying, "We need ter open an account." With that, he whipped out a dingy old key and handed it to the goblin. The goblin inspected it closely before waving over another companion to show them the vault.

Hagrid and Kagome followed the other goblin through a set of large doors, into what appeared to be a cave. After a few awkward moments of trying to fit Hagrid into the cart, the cart jerked off deeper into the cave. Faster and faster they went, Hagrid looking very green, Kagome screaming for the cart to go faster, and the goblin mumbling something about his job not having dental insurance. ( I had to put that in)

The cart finally slowed to a stop, which all three passenger hopped off, and walked up to a circular, metal door. The goblin unlocked the door to reveal quite a stash of money (not as big as Harry's though). Upon seeing the money, Kagome frowned and turned toward Hagrid. "Since when did I have an account in a wizard's bank?"

Hagrid appeared to become uncomfortable at the question, and turned around and said, "This here vault isn't exactly yours, but a friend of yours. You're given permission t' take as much as ya like."

"But who's is it? I'd think I'd know if I had a friend for a witch or wizard."

"You'll find out soon enough. Now get yer money."

Kagome sighed and turned around to stuff a handful of mula into her pocket. They left Gringott's soon afterwards and Kagome purchased the items on the list Professor Dumbledore had given her.

"Hmm...It says here I need a wand. Where's the wand shop, Hagrid.?" Hagrid pointed over at their left. "That there's Ollivanders. You'll find a wand there. While you're there I'll be elsewhere." With that he turned around and left Kagome. She walked over to the door and pushed open the door, only to be barricaded by eddies of dust. Coughing, she closed the door and adjusted her eyes to the darkness.

"Hello?" she called. No reply. She called out again. Silence. She was just about to give up and find Hagrid when a raspy voice said, "Ah, Mrs. Higurashi, so nice to see you here." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. An old man stood before her, looking at her curiously. "Uh, I'm here for a wand." Came her oh-so-intelligent reply. (WEll, duh, she's in a freakin wand shop)

The man nodded before disappearing behind the shelves, then returned a few seconds later with a long, thin box. "This might do; Oak wood with a unicorn hair." As soon as she had touched the wand, one of the dirty windows burst. Olivander snatched it out of her grasp and shoved another wand into her hand. A lamp flew off into the steet through the broken window, where shrieks could be heard. Again Ollivander hastilly grabbed the wand and replaced it with another. This time nothing happened, much to Kagome's relief, then **BOOM**! The tip of the wand exploded and covered the whole place in ashes. ( You know how in cartoons dynamite will explode and the character's hair go back and their face is all black and stuff? That's how they looked) Kagome gave a nervous laugh and set down the destroyed wand on Ollivander's desk.

"Maybe...", the old man murmered, suddenly looking thoughful. Once again he disappeared behind the shelves, and returned with an old looking box. "I made this wand years ago, but I never thought I would sell it. It is willow wood with phoenix tail feather and unicorn hair. Very powerful combination, only someone pure and strong can use it." He held out the wand to her.

Kagome hesitated, then carefully took hold of the wand and gave a small wave. Immediately the shop was rid of the ashes and both people looked normal again. Kagome gave a sigh of relief and Ollivander looked at her curiously. "That will be ten galleons. Oh, those are the large, gold ones." Kagome handed him the money and thanked him, then made her way outside to find Hagrid. The lamp was still flying around, so she ducked and ran toward the Leaky Cauldron, where she supposed Hagrid would be. Sure enough, there he was, sipping on a butterbeer, as the three kids she had met earlier had told her. (aka, harry, ron, and hermione) He noticed her as she approached him.

"I see ya found found a wand. I was starting to git worried since you took a long time. Anyways, you'll be staying here tonight, and tomorrow you'll board the train t' Hogwarts." She nodded and thanked him for all he had done for her, then proceeded to her room. Just before she had unlocked her room, a shadow caught the corner of her eye. A sense of familiarity came to her, and she stared long and hard at dark corner. '_No, it couldn't be...'_ She thought, then shook her head and entered her room.

* * *

How's that for a chapter? Good, huh? Well, it's longer than usual, so I'm happy. I have almost figured out a plot, but at the moment I'm just making stuff up as I go. Okay, Simon, you're up! **Simon looks up from the magazine he was reading and glares at meetingreality.**

SM: This was not in the job description! I'm a bodyguard, not an announcer!

MR: Suck it up, Simon. Besides, you have nothing better to do. Now do it. _Before_ I get mad.

SM: But

MR: **NOW!**

SM (speaking quickly): Here's the polls: Harry/ Kag 3 , Draco/Kag 0, and other/Kag 0. Have a nice day!

MR: That's better. Now for the reviewers:

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: I can't spoil it and say what house she's in! But I will tell you that it's not one of those made up ones.

krissy: yeahh! I updated pretty soon, didn't I? I'm so proud of myself!

BRAC3 FAC3: hmm...butt kicking...that gives me an idea...MWAHAHAHA!

RoaringWind: Thank you so much for the suggestions! I think I know what I'm going to do now! About the writers block for your story, I could help you out, just tell me if that will be okay.

otakualways: yeah, a new reviewer! she went through about fifteen wands in this story, haha! poor Kagome.

Right now, I'm relishing the fact that it's still Spring Break. yes! all right, see ya!


	6. Chappie Six

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Today, Kagome gets on the Train of Doom! Well, um, not really, just trying to catch your attention. Oh, I found this funny saying the other day, thought you might like it:

Some people are like a slinky; not really good for anything but you can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs. ( I laughed my but off when I found this, hope you like it, too)

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

/japanese talk/

(complete nonsense from yours truly)

Disclaimer: Well, Inuyasha found his way out of the closet. **pouts** You can't sue me now, cause i dont own either Harry Potter or Inuyasha, and Inuyasha escaped.

* * *

Since the train station was only a few blocks away, Kagome and Hagrid just walked there. Every once and a while as they were walking, Kagome felt that familiar aura. It flicked back and forth through her consciousness, frustrating her when it disappeared just as she was starting to figure out who it was. She concentrated so hard on it that she barely noticed anything until she walked straight into a telephone pole. 

She fell back onto to the ground, and as she was looking up, she saw a sign with the words _King's Cross Train Station._ "We're here," said Hagrid. He pulled her back onto her feet then told her to find platform 9 three-quarters, then said his goodbyes and left. Kagome quickly dragged her things into the train station, and looked around. People crowded inside the building, most heading towards the platform 10 or 9. '_But where's platform 9 three-quarters?'_ She stood there, stumped, until she saw the three kids she had met in the Leaky Cauldron. With them were four more people, what she assumed by the hair to be Ron's mother, his twin two brothers, and his sister. She hurriedly moved toward them, and the boy Harry noticed her first.

"Hello, Kagome. You look lost, do you know how to get on the platform?" Kagome shook her head no and he continued, "All you have to do is walk straight through that wall there." Kagome looked at him a little warily them smiled. "You first."

By now the other six people noticed her. "Well, hello there, lovely lady. Pleasure to meet you." Said George, both he and Fred shaking Kagome's hand. Then the mother turned towards her. "Why, you must be Kagome. Is this your first time to Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes, I have just moved from Japan."

"That's nice. Now we need to get onto the train before you five are left behind." Mrs. Weasley said, pushing the children toward the wall. This shocked poor Kagome at first, but she got over it when she seemed to pass right through the wall, and she set her eyes on the bright red train. Steam poured from the top, and on the side it said_ Hogwarts Express._ Children rushed toward it and the four followed.

As they got on the train, Hermione told her that she and Ron would have to go to the front to fulfill their Prefect duties. Upon seeing Kagome's confused face on the word Prefect, she said, "I don't have time to explain it, but get Harry to do it." With that she disappeared, leaving Kagome, Harry, and Ginny (remember, Fred and George aren't in school anymore. Oh, and they're in the Order.) to find a compartment as the train started moving. They moved toward the back of the train, and Harry threw opened the door of the very last compartment to reveal it was empty. They all moved inside and threw their stuff into the compartments above.

Silence fell over them as they settled down. Not a word was said for about half an hour. This suited Kagome very well since she was not in a talking mood, so she looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful passing scenery. Just then the door opened to reveal a boy with slicked-back blonde hair with a pale complexion. With him were two other boys, and unlike the small boy before them, they were large and well muscled. Both Ginny and Harry gave them murderous looks while Kagome continued to stare out the window.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked heatedly.

Malfoy just sneered and said, "Why, I've come to have a look at the new girl. Try to get her to hang out with the right crowd instead of the slime like you."

Harry started to reply when Kagome interupted him. "I do not like your attitude, Malfoy. Please leave." She turned around and gave Malfoy a cold look that could make Sesshoumaru proud. Malfoy turned to her with an angry look. "How dare you speak to me like that. You're probably just a Mudblood." She didn't know what the word meant, but she judeged that it wasn't good. Kagome's eye twitched; she was_ really _glad Kaede had worked with her so hard.

Malfoy was sent out to the hallway by Kagome's blast of power and hit the wall hard. His two cronies looked at his crumpled form fearfully, before they too were sent toward the opposite wall. The door magically shut behind them, and Kagome turned to look out the window as if nothing had happened. Harry and Ginny were awed and they stared at Kagome.

The door opened once more and this time Hermione and Ron came in with curious looks. "What's wrong with Malfoy? He's out cold in the hallway," Ron asked. Ginny just pointed at Kagome. "Good job", commented Hermione. "We'll be at Hogwarts in about fifteen minutes. We had better get changed." They all slipped on their robes and sat down until the train stopped. They filed out, Malfoy and his sidekicks were just recovering, and walked outside into the star-lit clearing.

"Harry, what are those?" asked Kagome, pointing toward the threstrals.

"You can see them?"

Kagome nodded and vaguely wondered if she was imagining the sad looks the others were giving her.

"Those are threstrals. Only people who have seen death can see them." replied Harry. A haunted look crossed her face, but she shook it away and started walking toward the carriages. The others followed her, and they all got into the carriage. Suddenly, Ron grinned. "I wonder if Malfoy was able to get a carriage. He was barely awake when we saw him." Everyone laughed at this, then gazed outside to see a huge castle coming around the bend. Kagome's face had the most wonder on it, for she had never seen Hogwarts on the outside. She had gone by Floo Powder to get back home, and she had never ventured outside during her stay. It was so beautiful, with the tiny lights and huge towers.

The carriages eventually stopped and they made their way to the Great Hall. Before they got there, Kagome was stopped by none other than Professor McGonagall. "You will need to be sorted, Miss Higurashi. Please come with me." As she walked beside her, she glanced behind her to see her friends giving her encouraging looks. She felt better immediately, and was led into a small room on the side, where she met the other children, all younger than her.

Talking could be heard through another door, and after a few minutes all talking stopped and they were led into a huge room. Kagome's shrine could have easily fitted inside. Kagome stared in awe at the floating candles, and at the ceiling, where stars were twinkling above. The procession walked to the end of the hall, between the tables and to a stool, where an old hat was placed. McGonagall walked toward the stool and pulled out a piece of parchment, then started calling off names. Each student, with the exception of Kagome, sat on the stool, put on the hat, and waited until the hat called out either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. When all of the children, again with the exception of Kagome, were sorted and seated, Kagome the Loner stood before the stool. Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced:

"We will be having a new student in our mist this year. Kagome Higurashi has come from Japan, and she will be starting in Sixth Year. I know you all will welcome her and make her feel comfortable. Go ahead Miss Higurashi," he nodded toward the stool. She took a deep breath, and made her way forward. She sat down, and saw everyone in the hall before the rim of the hat came over her eyes. She jumped when she heard a raspy voice inside her mind.

"Hmm...Interesting. You are filled with courage, are fiercely loyal, especially smart, and have a thirst to prove yourself. A combination of all the houses, though they are not exactly equal. I think I shall place you in...GRYFFINDOR!(Okay, who _didn't_ see that one coming?)

The hall burst into applause, and the hat was lifted from her eyes. Kagome found that she had been gripping the edge of the seat, and she pulled her hands out of her death grip from the stool and quickly seated herself with her friends. Dumbledore once again stood up, and listed off the rules and something about Quiddich. Then he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin. This made every table save Slytherin to clap enthusiastically. Kagome paid little attention to what he said, for her attention was fixed on an almost-unnoticable shadow behind Hagrid's chair. Again that sense of familiarity swept over her.

Kagome snapped out of her trance when a hand passed before her eye sight. She turned, startled, to Harry, who was looking at her worriedly. "Are you all right? You haven't moved or even blinked in about five minutes." It was then that Kagome noticed the food around her.

"How did that get here!" Harry grinned and simply replied, "Magic." He started digging into his food like the rest of the students, and Kagome soon followed suit. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until then.

Finally, the food disappeared, and they were sent to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione herded the first years upstairs and the rest of the Gryffindors followed. After journeying through parilous hallways and moving staircases, they found themselves in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. The password was given, and all filed into the dormitories for sleep.

With a content sigh, Kagome fell onto the bed with her clothes still on and fell into a dreamless sleep, something she hadn't had for a while.

* * *

All right people, this is the last chapter to vote! Better hurry! Yeah! The chapter's longer than usual. **hugs herself** Now review! Oh wait, gotta do some other stuff first. All right, Simon, come out! **waits a few seconds** Simon.. where are you? Simon get out here NOW! 

SM from behind a rock: Please don't make me! This is so humiliating.

MR: I'll give back your hair gel if you come out...

SM: Fine, fine. **He comes out with a bunny costume on.** Happy Easter. **throws candy **There, you happy, you stupid idiot!

MR: Stop talking to yourself, Simon, or I'll burn your gel.

SM: NOOO! MY HAIR GEL! GIVE IT BACKS TO USSS!

MR: Okay...let's just back away slowly now...**throws gel to Simon**.

SM: Precious...my preeecioussss...**strokes gel**

Um..Simon's not himself today so I'll do the votes and the responses.

Kag/Harry: 3

Kag/Draco: 1

Kag/ imaginary person: 1

Ohh, the compitition is really heating up! Well, not really.

RoaringWind: You thought it was funny? cool!Uh, on your story, what are you going to do next? I'll help you if you want. Hope you have fun on your trip!

Sesshoumaru13: umm..., who's Camen?

otakualways: I get a little crazy when I have too much chocolate.

kitsunekilala and wolfywolf5: that's not laziness! that's resourcefulness!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: sorry I didn't put her in Hufflepuff! it was just easier to put her in Gryffindor cause if she's with Harry, she's close with him, and if she gets with Draco, maybe he wont be so prejudice

BRAC3 FAC3: That kind of stuff isn'trude to me. But this chapter is longer, yeah!

krissy: Did ja get grounded? I hate it when that happens.

Happy Easter!


	7. Chappie Seven

I know, it's been so long! Gomen, gomen. But time is money, and I'm broke. Plus, my teachers are giving me homework unmercilessly. But I have another quote! I love funny quotes/sayings/ect.!

All men can fly, but sadly, only in one direction. (Review and tell me what you think of these!)

"talking"

'_thinking'_

/speaking Japanese/

Disclaimer: Well, let's see here... **looks through room. **Chips, lava lamp,books...nope, no Inuyasha or Harry Potter owner certificates around here.

* * *

The room was dark, only one candle was lit. The few peices of furniture were of a Victorian style, although most were rotting. Spiderwebs laced the walls and the single window. In the middle of the room stood a tall, menacing, and cloaked figure. With a flick of its wrist the door opened to reveal a short, almost bald, save for the tufts of hair behind his ears, man. He had the look of a frightened rat as he bowed low to the cloaked figure.

"What news, Wormtail?" said the cloaked one, his voice a high-pitched hiss that could make the hairs on the back of your neck stand straight up.

"T-the girl, Dumbledore has her." replied Wormtail fearfully.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted the girl in my control, not under that man's nose."

"M-my L-lord, please"

"_Crucio!_"

The cloaked figure showed no sympathy as Wormtail fell to the floor screaming. After a few moments, Wormtail stood up, twitching. The cloaked Lord continued,

"From what Lucius has told me, Dumbledore has been having someone tail her. This will make thinks difficult, for he is very cunning. When he is out of the way, however, I will have my servant take her and bring her to me."

"W-who, my Lord?" Wormtail asked, a bit of a whine in his voice because he had not been chosen to kidnap the girl.

"You will learn soon enough, Wormtail. Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you."

The room seemed to melt away as Harry Potter woke up with a start. He slapped a hand to his burning scar and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The pain resided, and he opened his eyes to ponder what had just happened. Lately he had been having dreams about Voldemort, but those were merely dreams, and this one had seemed so real. Could it have been a real dream? He had thought he had had control over his dreams now, but now he was not sure. He decided he would ponder it in the morning, when he could think clearly, and he rolled around to return to sleep.

The next morning, the first morning at Hogwarts, Kagome woke up before dawn, got dressed, and made her way to the Common Room. She was used to getting up this early since she had always woken up at this time in the fuedal era. She was not surprised to find she was the only one awake. She sat in a chair thinking about her new school, then made her way to the Great Hall when she heard people starting to stir. Professor McGonagall was handing out scheduals to the students when Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. They all examined their scheduals to find Harry and Ron had all the same classes. Kagome also had all the same classes except one, Divination. Instead, she would work with Dumbledore to catch her up with the other students. Their first class their was The Care of Magical Creatures (is that right?). They soon made their way down to the edge of the forest where they could see the huge figure of Hagrid waiting for them.

Kagome was excited. She had always been good with animals, and now she would get to learn about _magical_ ones. Her joy, however, was quickly deflated when Malfoy showed up with a sneer plastered on his face.

"This class has always been a complete Hell ever since this oaf started teaching here. I'm sure my father would have him back to playing janitor if" Malfoy was cut off by Harry.

"Too bad your dad's in prison, but don't worry, his master will get him out soon." Malfoy's face grew red in anger and he made toward Harry. Before he got four steps Kagome moved between the two. Malfoy 'eeped' at the sight of her, he had not forgotten about their last encounter. He quickly backed off and Kagome said in a cold tone, "Do not talk about Hell in such a carefree manner, for you know nothing of it." Kagome turned away, but Harry could not miss the tears in her eyes.

Harry frowned. What kind of life did she have before Hogwarts? What made it so horrible that someone as strong and brave as Kagome would cry about it? He was brought out of his thoughts when Hagrid called out, "Welcome t' yer first class of th' year! Today, we'll be lookin at fairies. Come around t' the glass jars over thur and we'll begin."

Parvati and Lavender ohh and ahh at the dainty looking creatures. Hagrid seemed unhappy at this choice of creatures, and Harry couldn't blame him. Hagrid liked things with fangs and claws, but he did like to make good impressions. He was sure Hagrid would have something horrific in store for them later in the year.

Hagrid assigned each student three of the glowing jars and told them to write down their social behavior with each other or with the student. Everyone took the top of their jars and resigned themselves to the task. These particular fairies weren't like those nice ones at the Yule Ball in their fourth year, they were sly, devilish, and absolutely free spirited beings; only their wild beauty resembled the cultivated fairies.

Almost everyone had a problem of some kind. From bites, to pulled hair, to scratches, it was concluded that these fairies weren't happy with their current positions. Everyone, that is, besides Kagome. The fairies flew to her and gazed at her face curiously. They would pull her hair playfully, but they would not hurt her. Their colorful wings glistened as they flew around her, singing in eerie tones. Kagome giggled as one even kissed her on the nose. By the end of the class period, Kagome remained the only one without any of her blood drawn.

Hagrid stopped her before she could make her way to the castle and asked her, "K'gome, in a couple weeks, would ya mind settin those fairies free fer me? They don't seem ter really like me." He showed her a bandaged hand.

Kagome agreed enthusiastically, those fairies had really made her day with their beautiful songs. She walked toward the castle again, to find her friends had been waiting for her. She smiled graciously at them before she whipped out her schedual. "It seems potions is next. Double potions. What's that class like?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged dark looks before Harry said, "It's too hard to put into words, so let's just say it's a living nightmare." Kagome accepted this, and they proceeded to the dungeons. They soon came to a foreboding door. It opened with a creak, and they made their way to the seats. A pale man behind the desk glared at them, Harry mostly, as they readied their supplies. Soon, other students filed in and class began. He introduced himself as Professor Snape, and then he set his cold eyes on Kagome.

"We have a new student in our class. Hopefully she is not as much as a failure as the rest of you." Snape said, casting a threatening glare across the room. His glare lessened, however, when he reached the Slytherins. He waved a hand at the chalk board, making instructions appear.

"Finish this by the end of class. Begin!" He barked, turning away from the class. Kagome set to work, she knew most of these ingredients from what Keade had taught her, and the rest she had crammed into her head while at the Leaky Cauldron. Potions were easy for her, and she started to mix and stir her concoction. The outcome by the end of the period (uh, periods cause it's DOuble potions) was a silver colored potion that changed colors in the light, exactly what it was supposed to be. She was the first in the class to finish her potion, and as she set her vial on the desk, Snape cast her a glare. She returned with a cool look and went back to her seat. On her right, Hermione also finished with a perfect potion, though it was at least 15 minutes after Kagome. On her left, Harry's potion was more of a bluish-silver, as was Ron's. Goyle's was a bright orange, with steam rising from the cauldron. There were many pretty colors in the room.

At last, the bell rang, and the Four Muskuteers (that's what I'm gonna call them from now on, I'm just so lazy) exited quickly to lunch. They Harry and Ron practically inhaled their food since they had a long walk to Divination, while Kagome and Hermione ate at a more leisurely pace. The boys hurried away and the girls soon followed suit. While walking, Hermione had agreed to show Kagome to Dumbledore's office. They arrived, and Hermione had to hurry off to her Arithmacy class.

Kagome stood in confusion before jumping in surprise as one of the guarding statues talked.

"What's the password?" One said serenely, while the other said rudely, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Kagome was indeed staring. She soon got over her shock and approached the statues hesitantly. "Um, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I'm suppose to have class with Professor Dumbledore, but I don't have the password."

"WEll," the rude one explained, "all you had to do is ask. The passwork you use is 'strawberry limeade'" (I absolutely love those things!) With that the wall behind them began to move and a staircase appeared. Kagome ran up the stairs quickly, those statues had really freaked her out. She came to a door at the top of the staircase, which opened the moment she knocked. Curious silver trinkets of all kinds and moving portraits lined the walls. A magnificent phoenix was perched on a wooden pole, and an eerie song greeteed her. A beautiful desk stood in the middle of the room, where Professor Dumbledore was sitting. He nodded to her welcomingly and then went off to one of the cupboards. He withdrew from it a shallow stone basin. Runes and symbols lined the edge, they were unrecognizable to her. Inside swirled a silvery substance, whether it was liquid or gas she knew not.

"This, my dear Kagome, is a pensieve. It records memories, and it is by this that I will catch you up to the rest of the students." Dumbledore placed the pensieve in front of her seat, and prodded the silvery stuff gently until it began to swirl. "I want you to place your hands on the edge of the basin, and look into it. Concentrate very hard, and don't panic."

She followed his directions, placing her hands on the basin and strained her eyes to look. She sat in this position for a few seconds before images rained down hard into her mind. It was hard to fight down the panic that had started to form inside her stomach. Surprisingly, even though she could not see the images clearly, she got the gist of them, and her brain processed the images at a break-neck speed. By the time class was over, she had learned everything as if she had been at Hogwarts her first year.

Kagome walked past the statues quickly, and went down the many stairs to Transfiguration. She took a seat near the front of the row, and was soon joined by the other Amigos. Professor McGonagoll, surprisingly, did not teach anything, but lectured about the spells they would learn that year. SHe made sure that everyone got the point that she expected great perserverence and hard work. The rang in what seemed like hours later. (Sorry guys, didn't know what to do with this class so I slacked off.)

"Professor Binn's next, you guys. Better get your pillows ready." Ron said, looking at the schedual. Hermione shot him a scolding look, but he ignored it. They walked into another classroom, though this one was bare of the decorations that most teachers had in their class. Only chairs and a blackboard were in there. Kagome almost shrieked when Professor Binn, who happened to be a ghost, floated through the board. He started his lecturing, a useless drone to the guys, but interesting to Hermione and Kagome. Kagome was interested because she wanted to hear the history of magic, she had always loved history anyway. By the end of the class, Ron was snoring and Harry was staring at a bug on the ceiling. They didn't even move when the bell rang.

"Just leave them there," Hermione said, disgust in her voice. SHe hated when they slacked off. "They'll come around soon."

And so they exited to dinner. Harry and Ron did not show up until ten minutes later, and they once again started eating food as if there was no tomorrow. Though she was not disturbed by it, she had seen Inuyasha eat like this numerous times, she was still a little bewildered. She had never seen humans eat that fast. Hermione saw her perplexed look and explained,

"You'll have to forgive them, they have Quiddich tryouts in a few minutes." Kagome nodded, and proceeded to eat her food. The guys left soon after, and the girls retired to the common room right before they came back.

Harry and Ron, with wind blown hair and red faces, were laughing when they came back. Kagome laid down her quill and pushed away her homework to face the others. Hermione did the same.

"Hermione, Kagome, Draco-Draco just did the most hilarious thi-" Ron could not finish his sentence because he was laughing so hard. He bent over, clutching his stomach, and Harry finished his statement for him.

"He was hit in the face with a bludger, and now he looks like Crookshanks. And due to his puffy eye, he missed the snitch and ran into a tree." They both calmed down now, but the images would be forever in their heads.

Before long the fire was burning low and they all went to bed.

* * *

Phew! This chapter was hard to write! It may not be really entertaining, but at least it's something! Simon's hiding somewhere and I don't feel like torturing him today, so I'll do the poles. Drumrole, please! **Drumrole sounds **And the winner of the pole is… Harry Potter and Kagome! Sorry for the people who voted otherwise, but please keep reading! I'll make it good! Oh, and also, people, when you review, tell me if I'm writing a little weirdly. I want to know your opinion! Oh, and this is their sixth year people!

x-over lover: thank you! I glad you're enjoying this story!

littlekittysunday101626: Did I get the numbers right? And every vote counts!

Kita: Well, I don't think anyone can help Draco. He's just hopeless. Glad you love my story!

Krissy: Thank you, thank you very much!

BRAC3 FAC3: I updated, yeah! Sorry it took so long, though.

baka kitsune 15: She's not evil! And I'm sorry Draco didn't win.

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow69: This is their sixth year. Yeah, that would be funny if he had an afro. Lupin came back to teach and Voldy knows. I saw your profile and you said Harry Potter stories are lame. Do you think mine are lame? I need to know so I can unlame them!

lilkagstarbreeze: It might be a while till I finish it, but the story will be good! I think.

RoaringWind: Okay, here's an idea. How about Shippou goes out to the forest in a desperate attempt to find Kagome, and Harry and Hermione follow. They meet up with the cloak dude (who is he!) and he says that Kagome is safe and that she is visiting her past. Ship gets mad when the dude disappears and Harry asks what that was about. Well, that's all I got right now, hope it helps!

Yourbestestbuddy: Hi becca! WHAT'S UP! And that's not how the story is going to end, no matter how many times you try to get me to at school. Oh, and Mr. C is all yours! Not mine, he's too perverted for my taste. SO STOP BUGGIN ME ABOUT HIM!

silverbluenchantress: It took me forever, but I updated!


	8. Chappie 8

Man, this chapter was such a butthole to write! I had a bad writers block and school work got in the way. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

"You tried, you failed, so the lesson is, never try." --Homer J. Simpson (I love that show! )

Disclaimer-- Dont own em, I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own twisted ways. Hehe...

Two weeks later, Kagome was the happiest she had ever been in her life. School work was easy now that she had finished her lessons with Dumbledore, and her friends never wavered from her side. The best thing of all: no medieval Japan (sorry, forgot the name of the time period). No demons, no shard hunting, no more living right on the edge. Of course she still had the responsiblility of the Shikon no Tama, which she wore around her neck at all times, but whoever heard of demons in England? Even if they were here, they were peaceful, for there was no history of demon attacks in Britain.

The only thing she missed were her old friends. She thought about them constantly, never really forgiving herself for never saying goodbye. She was thinking of them one day when she was brought back down to Earth by waving hand in front of her face.

"Class is about to start, Kagome" Harry said just as Professor Lupin walked into the classroom, closely followed by a white cat.

"You're in for a treat today, class. Today's subject was borrowed from a friend, so please be careful with her." With that he picked up the cat and showed it to the class. "This is a demon, very strong and powerful, and this particular one is a cat demon."

Kagome's jaw dropped. All independent thought stopped as she stared at the cat with eyes as big as plates. No...It couldn't be... But she was brought to acception when she saw two tails and a pair of red eyes.

"_Kilala?" _she breathed, still stunned. By now, Lupin was letting the cat demon be passed around the students, but many refused to touch her in fear. Harry heard her, and frowned as he looked at her bewildered face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, petting the cat demon that had just been passed to him by Hermione. The demon, however, escaped from him and shot into Kagome's arms. By now, Lupin had started his lecturing about demons. Kagome, being the last person to see Kilala , held her close to her, a smile gracing her face.

/Kilala, you're alive/ Kagome said in an undertone so as not to disturb the class. (Remember, she's speaking in Japanese, that would kind of disturb me if someone started going off in Japanese really loud. No offense to anyone who can speak Japanese, I myself think it's a neat language) /I thought I'd never get to see you again! Where've you been all these years/ Kilala just started purring and rubbed her head into Kagome's arm lovingly.

When everyone filed out of the classroom, Kagome followed with Kilala in her arms. Hermione looked as if she was thinking when she saw the pair.

"Kagome, aren't you supposed to return that to Lupin? I mean, it wasn't even his." Ron said, looking curiously at Kilala.

Kagome gazed tenderly at the demon in her arms before replying, "Kilala is her own person, Ron. If she wants to go with me, then it is her choice. She is not held down by ownership." (Sango as an exception.)

As Defense Against the Dark Arts was their last class of the day, they deposited their school things and walked down to the Quiddich field, Kilala following them. The guys were having practice, and the girls came to watch. Kagome wasn't the best with heights, so the high stands were a tad frightening to her. The sun was setting by the time practice was over.

Kagome was to release the fairies into the forest that day, so she waved off her friends and went toward the glowing jars beside Hagrid's hut. She lifted the jars magically and walked into the Forbidden Forest. The trees gave a sense of foreboding, but the aura of the forest was surprisingly somewhat peaceful. With a content sigh she released the fairies from their jars. Kilala jumped up to catch them playfully, but the fairies flew higher when she did so. The fairies all flew around her, singing a last errie song and running their hands across her skin before flying off, their natural glows disappearing into the dark.

The stars appeared as the sun's last light disappeared. Kagome lit her wand, but did not go back to the castle; she wanted to explore. She walked forward into the mist, Kilala at her heels. Soon, she was near the heart of the forest. Suddenly, she dove behind a tree on her right. Again, that familiar presence had made itself felt, and she didn't want to meet up with it if it was evil; she still hadn't figured out who it was.

In a blink of an eye Kilala removed herself from Kagome and zipped toward some nearby bushes.

"Kilala!" Kagome hissed, but did not recieve an answer. A twig snapped and Kagome whipped her neck around to peer around the tree. She sat like that, frozen, and not daring to breathe.

/Hello there./ Said a voice that had come out of nowhere. Kagome screamed in fright and whipped around again to look behind her. A tall figure in a cloak stood there, Kilala in his hands; the same figure that had been at the feast at the beginning of the year. Now that the figure was so close, she knew who this person was.

With a delighted shriek, Kagome threw herself at the figure, giving him a hug that could crush your chest. Kilala jumped just in time.

/Shippo! Oh, how I've missed you/ Kagome shrieked, still not letting go of Shippo.

/Mother, I can't breathe/ Shippo wheezed, and Kagome let go of him.

Kagome looked hard at Shippo, seeing how much he had changed in five hundred years.

He was now a head taller than her, with the face of a man in his twenties. His build was lean but musculer, and his hair was now shorter to wear he no longer needed a bow to hold it back (sorry, but an adult in a bow is a little freaky, especially a guy, no offense to anyone.). Those bright blue-green eyes still showed that same mischief from when he was a boy. She frowned suddenly, something was missing.

/Where's your claws and fox feet, Shippo/ She asked.

/Five hundred years is a lot of time to practice your skills, and I finally was able to change my whole appearance at will now, if I wish, I can even turn my skin dark so I look like a shadow./

Something clicked in Kagome's mind at that moment. /So you're the one who's been following me! You were the one at the feast and at the Leaky Cauldron/

Shippo chuckled. /That was also my account at Gringotts./

/So, how did you manage to come England/

/After you left/ Shippo said, a little hesitant on the subject of her leaving/ and after Sango and Miroku died, I was left to my own devices. I had to survive when all of the other demons died off, so I developed my disguise skills and powers and hid myself in this form for five hundred years. I heard of a magical school, and, since there was nothing to do, I investigated. This was about fifty years ago. I met Dumbledore, who, besides Hagrid, is the only one who knows of my heritage. He helped me settle down here in England, and I've been helping him ever since./

Kagome soaked everything in, bit by bit. /Did they die happily/ She asked quietly.

Shippo's face became sad, and he said/Yes, they did. They married about six months after you left/ a grin slowly grew on his face/and they had four kids. First a boy, then two twin girls, and then another boy. Of course Miroku's lecherous ways were passed onto his boys, but they could control it more. Either they could control it better or Miroku never tried to still his temptations, and I choose the latter./

Kilala grew tired of being in Shippo's hands and jumped into Kagome's.

/Kilala's been with me all these years, too. Good thing, too, or I'd be a dead kit. I was just too curious for my own damn good. Still am, actually./ Both fell silent, only Kilala's purring could be heard.

/You should get back to the school now. If you need me, just give me a call./ Shippo broke the silence, and pushed her toward the direction of the castle. Kagome nodded in agreement, suddenly growing tired. She proceeded to make her way toward the castle, Kilala still in her arms.

Shippo watched his mother go, glad that he had finally, after five hundred years, got to see her again. Even though many questions, including the reason why she had left, had remained unanswered. He sensed that now was not a good time to talk about it.

* * *

Ack! It's been forever since I've updated! Sorry, peeps! The next one will probably be a while, too, cause I'm not sure how I should do the next chappie. But don't hate me for it! If you're mad, just beat up Simon!

SM: NOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME OR BOB THE BUILDER WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!

MR: Okay, then... Simon, when did you last take your medication?


End file.
